Kitchen Chaos
by Slendie258
Summary: DJ receives an invitation to Chef Hatchet's kitchen, what he faces is not what he expected at all. Written for RedEyedWarrior with I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Rated M because, well there is reasoning behind it.


DJ stood at the door of the kitchen, he was shaking like a leaf. He had been asked by Chef to meet him in his kitchen for a 'special surprise' and DJ was scared of what the surprise could be. DJ swallowed nervously and put his hand on the handle. His palms were sweaty and he had to struggle to keep a strong grip on the handle to open the door itself. He turned it and walked cautiously into the room, terrified of what awaited him.

DJ found himself in the dark kitchen and nobody was there so DJ went to open the Fridge and find himself a snack, he grabbed himself an apple and shut the door only to find Chef standing behind him.

"What the hell you doin' DJ?!" Chef yelled.

"Eating...uh...an..an...uh...apple..." DJ walked over and placed it on the counter. "I'm sorry! What do you want from me?!"

"A relationship." Chef told him. "I want to fuck you real good!"

"I don't really want to fu-Uh screw anyone!" DJ corrected himself. "I'm sorry Chef hatchet but I should go..."

"Boy! If you move from that spot without my command, I'll reach into the drawer where I keep my sharpest blade that I use to behead animals and swing it at you as hard as I can!" Chef yelled. "I haven't cleaned it and I have a good aim! Is that what you want boy? You want a bloody butcher knife thrown at you?!"

"Um... uh... no...no...not really," DJ stuttered as he stayed rooted to the spot as Chef Hatchet loomed over him.

"Now listen here boy!" Chef shouted, advancing on DJ who was petrified and stuck to the spot, "I'm going to make you my bitch and you are going to like it," he said threateningly, towering over the younger boy.

"Chef... I don't... feel like this would... be beneficial to me... I think we should just end here and... forget this ever happened?" He sounded more like he was asking permission instead of telling Chef that was what was going to happen.

"Boy, I ain't gonna tell you again!" Chef yelled. "Stay fucking still!"

As Chef was about to make his grand entrance into DJ's tender asshole, the freezer opened up and Katie popped her head out.

"Do you mind?" Katie asked. "I'm hot and horny and you're killing the mood."

"Yeah, like totally killing it!" Sadie agreed.

"My Great aunt Greta invited coolers." Staci stuck her head out.

"What the fuck?!" Chef yelled. "Get outta my freezer!"

"Um like no, we were here first, we called dibs," Katie said, annoyed,

"Yeah like, we so called dibs," Sadie echoed,

"My Great Great Great Great Uncle Isaac invented dibs, before then everyone didn't know who called it first," Staci droned as Chef glared at the three girls in his freezer,

"No one cares!" He bellowed, "I'm trying to have a threesome here," Chef said angrily as Katie looked around the room,

"Um, like there is only you and DJ in the room," Katie said confused as Sadie looked just as puzzled,

"Yeah, like I know I'm pretty dumb but a threesome has three people not two." Sadie agreed again,

"My Great great grandmother Agatha invented threesomes, before then, people never knew the joys of double penetration, yah, so sad," Staci lied again as Sadie looked shocked,

"OMG that must've been like so bad, you couldn't have someone penetrate you both ways, that is dreadful, I would never have survived," Sadie gushed as Staci nodded,

"Yah, my Great Uncle Nathaniel created dread, before people had to use only sadness, yah," Staci said as Chef looked angry,

"Listen here skinny girl, fat girl and girl who talks to much about shit no one cares about, my kitchen, my freezer, GET OUT!" Chef seemed to be losing it and was clenching Sheila tightly in his hand.

"Um like no, go fuck DJ somewhere else," Katie replied before ducking back into the freezer followed by the chubbier two.

"No! I don't want to have a threesome with Chef!" DJ yelled. "Can someone please call the police?! I'm pretty sure that Chef's a registered sex offender!"

"Like, don't ruin the mood DJ!" Katie yelled. "Just go with it!"

The three girls continued their threesome and before DJ could even respond to anyone's comments Chef picked DJ up and placed him on the counter and began to suck DJ's dick that was starting to go hard.

"Chef!" DJ yelled as a moan escaped from his mouth. "You have to prepare food on this counter! This is unsanitary!"

Chef responded to DJ by smacking his leg with Shelia as he continued to suck DJ off. When Chef stopped, DJ was hoping that Chef was going to let him leave so he could call the cops.

"Stand up and turn around." Chef commanded as DJ was slowly turned around, hoping that the worst was over, however he found himself not sure what to do when he felt something poking the tip of asshole.

"Hold still!" Chef yelled as DJ started to squirm. "I'm going to try to get Shelia inside you in one shot!"

"Chef please don't!" DJ cried, squirming away from Chef's grasp, but to no avail.

"Stay still boy!" Chef demanded of the mommas boy. He put Sheila's rusted edge at DJ's puckered virgin hole and prepared to shoot it right in.

Chef!" DJ was scared now and tried to run away from his strong grasp, as he managed to squirm out, Chef reacted quickly and pounced on DJ and pinned him down, lining Sheila up one more time.

"Boy, I ain't gonna tell you again!" Chef yelled. "Stay fucking still!"

Chef forced it into DJ who naturally yelled in pain. What hurt even more was when Chef decided to twist and turn it while the handle was inside of him. Chef laughed and DJ just tried to get away as fast as he could and Chef yanked it out and pushed DJ onto the ground and licked the blood on the handle that came from DJ's virgin asshole.

"That's messed up Chef!" DJ yelled. "I'm going to report this!"

"I don't think so." Chef smirked. "By the time I'm done, you'll never want anything else!"

Chef's cock was erect and hard, he loved seeing DJ squirm and scared. Chef decided that he was going to cum on Shelia and that DJ was going to lick it off.

"Now listen here boy," Chef spoke to a borderline catatonic DJ, "You're gonna lay there be sexy while I wank on Sheila, no questions." Chef then took his firm erection in his hand and began pumping it furiously, Sheila in his other hand as Chef moaned.

"Sheila," Chef moaned as he continued masturbating and DJ tried to discreetly crawl away; Chef caught him and was forced to sit on him ad he moaned deeply and cummed onto Sheila and thrusted the cum covered, rusty, dirty, bloodied spatula into DJ's face, "Lick it," He demanded.

"I don't want to," DJ whimpered before being effectively shut up as Sheila was forced into his mouth.

"Mmmm-Nooouhhhhhgggg..." DJ tried to shove Chef off of him so he could get it out of his mouth and DJ may be a strong guy but it was proven that Chef was so much stronger then he was. Finally after almost 3 minutes Chef pulled it away slowly, leaving some on his lips.

"Just stop." DJ panted. "If you stop now I won't tell anyone! Not even Momma! I swear!"

"Save it." Chef laughed. "Now I want you to suck me and suck me real good, if you bite me I'm going to take my large cock and slap it in your pretty little face!"

"Okay, fine." DJ sighed, trying to hold back tears. "Then can I go?"

"We'll see how well you do, then we'll talk." Chef smirked.

DJ gulped before begrudgingly taking Chef's flaccid penis in his mouth, licking off some left over cum from earlier.

Chef's dick soon began to become erect in DJ's mouth. The Jamaican's tongue swirled Chef's penis, sucking and licking as he went. It wasn't his idea of a perfect day but he needed to leave.

Chef moaned loudly as he put his hands behind DJ's head and pulled him so DJ was forced to deepthroat the Chef, his pubic hair tickling his face as Chef thrusted, each time he hit the back of DJ's throat.

"That's it boy, keep doing that," Chef moaned blissfully as the boy continued to suck him off. As DJ continued the act, Chef felt himself grow nearer to climax. Soon a warm feeling rushed through Chef as he felt like he was about to blow. Chef gave a rumbling moan and exploded into DJ's mouth.

"Swallow it DJ!" Chef commanded and DJ did what Chef asked and swallowed it, it tasted terrible but DJ didn't want to offend the angry man with several knifes in his kitchen.

"Chef, I think we should end this." DJ told him as he released Chef's cock from his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Chef glared. "I would re-think that boy, if you're trying to break up with me then I'll have to cut off your dick and feed it to the campers for Lunch! I'll kill you and then cut you apart limb from limb!"

"You wouldn't kill me." DJ awkwardly laughed. "Even you and Chris can't be that sadistic!"

"Wanna make a bet?!" Chef grabbed a knife and flung it above DJ's head and it stuck to the wall. "I don't like to be rejected!"

"You are never leaving," Chef said menacingly ripping the knife from the wall, "You are MINE!" Chef's voice bellowed at the last work, blasting DJ into the wall, making the boy hit his head painfully. Chef rubbed his hands over DJ's crotch which despite DJ not wanting this, got hard quickly. As Chef worked his magic, Trent burst into the room, scarring Chef and DJ, the latter screaming like a girl with the former screaming like a bigger girl.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Chef asked as he rubbed DJs crotch.

"I'm here because the ninth God demanded it," Trent replied crazily. Chef took his hands of DJ for a moment to flip Trent off, DJ tried to run away thanks to the opportunity. He ran to the door and tried to open it before the knife Chef had wielded and painfully entered his heart, going through his chest and embedding itself into the wall, keep DJ suspended against the wall. A single tear left Chef's eye.

"I'm sorry boy, I did warn you," he said sadly as he wrenched the blood covered knife from DJs chest. He turned to Trent, "You," he said as Trent perked up at hearing him being summoned, "Help me cut DJ up and hide him," he said as Trent looked thoughtful.

"Fine, but only if we cut him into nine pieces and hide him in the nine most dangerous places on the island," Trent demanded as Chef sighed,

"Yeah sure, just help me cut him up boy," Chef said as he hacked DJs arm straight off, Trent did the same to the other arm and throwing the appendage into a black sac. They cut off the boys legs, as well as his head they cut his chest into three and cut off his dick for good measure. "Done," Chef said on the verge of tears as he and Trent put DJs now limp dick in the sac.

"Want me to give you nine blowjobs?" Trent asked in an attempt to console the sad man,

"That would be nice," Chef replied as the Trent and Chef made love into the night, DJs body forgotten on the side


End file.
